Fullmetal Alchemist: Amestris at War
by SpenstarianCreed
Summary: After the Promised Day Al and Ed are drafted into the army as normal civilians, and they have to fight against Creta.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fullmetal Alchemist: Amestris at War

Summary: After the Promised Day Al and Ed are drafted into the army as normal civilians, and they have to fight against Creta.

Rating: T for blood and language

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or really the storyline

Part 1, Chapter 1

Alphonse sat down for a moment after reading the letter that had been lying on his doorstep. _Why...Why me_, was all that he could think. Then he read over the letters contents again, and it did state that he, Alphonse, was being called to war against Creta, and that he was to leave to Central to be assigned to a platoon in three days tops. _I can't go; I have a pregnant wife who needs me. WHY NOW._ But Alphonse didn't say any of these things out loud and instead called his wife, May, in to talk to her.

"Yes, What is it, Alphonse?" she said as she walked in.

"Oh, just read the letter, and please don't get mad?" he asked almost begging. Then May read the draft notice, and exclaimed aloud, "WHAT, THEY CAN'T DO THIS."

"Actually, they can, May." Al said very softly.

"But it's not fair." she said, and the proceeded to sob.

"I know, May, but please calm down. I'll make it through alive, so you'll have nothing to worry about. Kay."

"I know." she said through her tears, "But…But why now."

"I honestly don't know why, but it most likely has something to do with the new advancements in the war. I should probably go tell Brother and Winry. Do you want to come along?"

"No, I think I should better stay here."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." He said trying to sound slightly cheerful, but not really pulling it off. Then he left the house that he had constructed near the Rockbell's home where Edward and Winry were living there alone, seeing as Pinako had just died one year ago.

He walked up the steps leading to the Rockbell's house grudgingly, and knocked on the door. There he stood waiting for a few seconds before Edward finally opened the door.

"Hey there, Al. What brings you here?" He asked his voice softening as he noticed Alphonse's expression.

"Well, can you let me inside first?"

"Sure I can." Edward said, and then he let Alphonse inside, and they both sat down on the couch. There Alphonse told his brother what had just occurred. By the end of it Edward was pacing around the room ranting about how they couldn't take his brother away from him, but Alphonse still just replied calmly, "its okay, Edward. I'll be fine." But Edward didn't listen to a word that he was saying, so Alphonse walked over to him and forced him to it down, and told him that it was going to be fine.

"I know, Alphonse, but I can't be sure, and I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Edward. Listen to me. I'll be fine. I just wanted to let you know; now I have to go back home, and get ready to leave. I'll probably be leaving tomorrow, so see you then." Alphonse said, then he got up from the couch while Edward just sat there processing what was going to happen in the next few days, and hoping sincerely that his little brother wasn't going to get hurt, or even worse, killed.

He decided to tell Winry what had happened as soon as she got back from the market, and he knew that she wasn't going to like the news.

"Hey Ed." Winry said as she walked in the door.

"Oh, hello, Winry." He replied. "I have to tell you something." He said next.

"Ok, then, what is it that you wish to tell me."

"Alphonsehasbeendraftedtothearmytofightinthewaraga instCreta." Edward said as quickly as possible.

"What was that?" she asked, "I think I heard something about Alphonse."

"He's been drafted," was all that Ed could say this time.

"Oh." She said, then immediately sat down on the couch and began to cry softly. "Can't you do anything to stop them?"

"No, the draft is irreversible."

"Oh God, what if he dies and we never see him again. Think about what May will be like, and their child will never get to know him. I don't think that May will be able to handle it, Ed"

"Al will be fine. Don't worry about him." _If he managed to convince me that then I'm sure I can convince you_, Ed thought. He finally did manage to calm her down, and she accepted the fact that Alphonse was going to go off to war against Creta in the next few days.

Then for a few minutes a horrible thought crossed her mind. That thought was one of Ed being drafted as well as Alphonse. _NO, don't think about that. Just hope and pray that it won't happen, maybe if Ed does get drafted the war will end before he gets sent into battle. Yes, that's slightly better. Let's go with that thought._ Then Winry continued on with making dinner for herself and her husband, Ed.

The next morning at Al and May's house, Alphonse was telling May what to do while he was gone.

"After I leave, take your things over to brother's house while I'm gone. I really don't want you to get lonely here by yourself."

"Okay, Alphonse, I'll do that, but just promise me one thing."

"Anything, May."

"Don't die." She said in a quiet solemn voice.

"Don't worry. I would never die if it meant that I couldn't see you again. Bye, May, I'll see you again first chance I get."

"Bye, Alphonse." And with that Al left the house for the Resembool station where he would be taking the next train to Central. Meanwhile May got all of her stuff together to head over to Ed and Winry's house. _I hope I'll see him soon even if there is only a slight chance of him returning within the year._

_six months later _

The war with Creta was not going in favor with the Amestrians. It was getting to the point where Central had been evacuated and so had South City. Everyone, especially May, was extremely worried about Alphonse even though they had received a letter from him only two days ago. May was now very pregnant, and the baby was actually due in one month. They had found out that it was in fact going to be a baby boy, but they were still deciding on a name. (They were communicating through letters).

During the course of the war Alphonse had been promoted up from a private to a Command Sergeant Major (the highest rank you can get before becoming an officer) because it seemed that even though the division that he was fighting in was winning a majority of its battle, they were losing sergeants and other higher ranking officers left and right. Alphonse had not been using his alchemy for the majority of the war for in fear of being considered differently from the other men, but he did use it if the situation was dire, and it was part of the fact that he was promoted so many times.

Today was the day that a letter from the military of different sorts came. This letter was not as happy, but in fact was much more saddening. Today was the day that Winry read the letter of Edward's draft.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fullmetal Alchemist: Amestris at War

Summary: After the Promised Day Al and Ed are drafted into the army as normal civilians, and they have to fight against Creta.

Rating: T for blood and language

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or really the main storyline

Part 1, Chapter 2

Everyone in the Rockbell's house sat down at the table for a moment of stunned silence. They couldn't believe that both Alphonse and now and Edward were going to have to fight in the war. Edward was thinking about what he would do if he saw Alphonse in the army, but he didn't want to worry Al any more than he had already been worried. With that thought in mind, Edward decided that he was going to change his name and appearance, so that Al wouldn't know that it was him.

"You're going to cut your hair?" asked May disbelievingly, "I didn't think that that would be possible."

"Yeah, I will. I'm also planning on getting something for my eyes to change their color." Ed replied, "Is that okay with you, Winry?" Winry was very upset by the news, and didn't say anything. She just nodded her head in a yes motion, and kept on staring at the table.

"Alrighty then. I'd better get my hair cut as soon as possible." Ed said, surprisingly cheerfully even with the news. "Will you cut it for me, or do I have to go see a barber?"

"No, you're fine. I'll cut it." Said Winry, still upset by the news. Then my left the room to go lay down for a little while because she didn't have as much strength as usual because she's pregnant.

After Edward was finished with his haircut, he went into town to see if they had anything for his eyes. As it turns out, after he went into the glasses shop, they had these great new things called eye lenses that you could put into your eye instead of glasses and they could change your eye color. When Edward got back the difference was almost creepy to May and Winry. He had blue eyes, and extremely short hair. You could say that he was a different person.

Ed then got the rest of his stuff together to leave for the military capital, which was now in East City seeing that Central had been evacuated, and there he would be signed to a platoon. While he was upstairs, May and Winry started to talk about what was going to happen in the next few months/years. May's baby was due in just less than a month now, so most likely Alphonse would not be able to be there for the birthing.

"I know, May, but you need to be strong. He'll be home when he can, and then he'll get to see his child."

"Okay, but I still worry about both of them now, and that they won't be able to make it back."

"Same here, but just believe that they will, and they will. Let's just stop worrying about it now" and so they did. When Ed came back downstairs they started making a simple dinner of rice and mutton.

After Winry finished cooking, they began to eat solemnly knowing that it was Ed's last night here in Resembool before he had to go off to war tomorrow. Nobody said much of anything important, and soon they all went up to bed.

That morning everyone said their goodbyes as Edward headed off to the train station. Once on the train he thought about what he was going to do if he did in fact see Alphonse. He was going to have to give Alphonse a fake name, so that he wouldn't suspect anything. Also he'd have to have a fake background story to fool anyone who saw past the name and disguise. After many minutes of thinking he finally decided on the name Wilhelm Thornborough, and he was born in Dublith. After growing up there he moved to New Optain to find a job to help support his parents. He finally did find a job as a carpenter. He had a girlfriend there named Jacqueline, and he was actually about to propose to her before he got drafted. That was his story, and he was going to stick to it.

Once the train finally reached East City he got off, and there was a whole area specifically for new recruits. After he walked over they asked him to sign in, and he did under the name Wilhelm Thornborough. Then the lady at the sign in desk asked him to follow her back to the temporary army headquarters. Once there he was assigned to Colonel Holt's brigade, and he was under Sergeant Schmidt's command in the brigade.

In the headquarters he was told to go down to the nearby reserve army barracks, and there he would find Sergeant Schmidt. As Edward was walking down to the barracks he noticed that there were very few men here, probably only one corps or so left in reserve. The rest were already on the battlefield. Sergeant Schmidt was surprisingly not very difficult to find. He was actually near the entrance to the barracks.

"Sergeant, Sir, I am a new recruit reporting for duty."

"Oh, is that so, well then you better go off to the room where the other new recruits are. They'll tell you what's going on."

"Yes, sir" and then Edward left his sergeant's line of sight to go find the room with the other new recruits. Down a series of twisting passages and halls he finally found them. Most were just sitting there nervously, but others were reading and playing cards. After staring for a few seconds, Edward realized that everyone except for him had packs of stuff lying next to them, so he asked about it.

"Hey, where did you guys get all that stuff?" Most of the soldiers just chuckled, but one came up to him, and actually proceeded to talk to him.

"I can't believe the sarge didn't tell you. He's usually a pretty nice guy, but I'll show you. Come on just follow me."

"Ok", and so they went headed towards the armory, where all of the equipment could be found. As they walked down the hallways the two men made small talk about everyday things, but when they finally got there Ed was in awe of how many weapons were in there. There were nearly thousands of rifles lining the walls, with pistols underneath them. There were also submachine guns in the very back.

"Here is where you will get all of your supplies needed for traveling and such." The man pointed to a table full of supplies while he said this. Edward then grabbed the supplies that he thought he would need, a flashlight, bowl, spoon, water container, and some other things. Then he picked up a small backpack and stuffed it all in there.

On the way back Ed asked why none of the new guys had received uniforms yet.

"Probably because we all just recently got here."

"Oh, well, are all of you guys under Sergeant Schmidt?"

"No, just me, you, and one other guy in there."

"Oh, are all of us under Colonel Holt, then?"

"Yes, we are." After that comment the rest of the walk was made in silence. When they got back, Edward placed his stuff down next to one of the few empty bunks left, and just sat there in silence.

Suddenly, a man entered the dorm, and shouted, "Uniforms are here." And then he promptly left. The other new guys scrambled to get the uniforms, and since they were all privates they all looked exactly the same. After everyone had their uniforms on, Colonel Holt came into the room and informed them that they were all moving out to South City early tomorrow morning to reinforce the troops already there.

_Early tomorrow morning _

All of the men under Colonel Holt's command boarded the train in the same car. There were so many men, that all of them would have to stand. The whole train ride was in almost complete silence. No one said a word, all thinking of the upcoming battle. Edward was not nearly as scared as some of the people around him. They were shaking in fear or nervousness. The sounds of battle started to get louder and louder as the train approached South City. You could hear the mortar shells exploding, and some of them were sounding dangerously close to the train, but none of them hit. The train finally pulled into a stop a few miles outside of South City.

Immediately all of the men went to their respective sergeants, or other commanders. Under Schmidt's command there were about ten men total, and three of them had just arrived in the past week, including Edward. They all started to march towards South City. During the march a few mortars from the Cretans had struck some of the men, effectively killing a few of them, but because they were arriving from behind the Amestrian's line, there were no major losses.

Once they got closer to the city Schmidt started yelling out to his men, "Our job is to reinforce the troops trying to flank the Cretans. I want us to arrive there with no casualties. Now, Thornborough, you take point." Ed saluted, and then started to lead the men to the Southern flank.

There was not a majority of mortar shells hitting this far behind the lines, but once they started to get closer the mortars got dangerously close to hitting the men. None were injured except for a temporary loss of hearing. Once they arrived all of the men took out their rifles, and hurried up to where some men already were.

Edward saw the Cretan soldiers in front of him, and immediately started firing at them. He had no idea whether he hit one or not. Then Schmidt called out, "We are needed more northward. Follow me men." Schmidt's troops, and a few other sergeants and there troops started to walk northward, occasionally firing at the Cretan troops. Schmidt went farther up than the other troops, until he saw a fountain that was no longer running. There were a few other men in the fountain, and Schmidt decided that they would be joining those men.

Once inside the fountain, Edward looked back the way that he had come, and to his horror the Cretan troops surrounding the troops. They immediately raised their hands in surrender, but it didn't change anything, and the Cretans killed all of them. Edward and a few others took up position, and started firing at the Cretans, but their fire power would not amount to much against the large Cretan force coming at them from two sides now.

"Don't give up men. We can hold them back." Edward heard a voice that sounded familiar, but was not his sergeant's shout. The few men with submachine guns fired even faster now as the Cretans approached.

Edward was still thinking about the voice when he saw a grenade land inside the fountain, and he shouted out in fear. Then it explode, and everything went black for Ed.


	3. Revenge

Title: Fullmetal Alchemist: Amestris at War

Summary: After the Promised Day Al and Ed are drafted into the army as normal civilians, and they have to fight against Creta.

Rating: T for blood and violence

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or really the main storyline

Part 1 Chapter 3: Revenge

Ed's P.O.V.

I started to wake up, but I didn't dare move. Slowly my eyes open and I see the bodies of my comrades lying in front of me, dead. One of them starts to move, but only a little bit. Then a second begins to writhe on the ground, and he is shouting out, "NO, Please NO."

Suddenly one of the Cretan soldiers marching by the fountain shoots him in the head. I realize that it was Sergeant Schmidt. Immediately I feel sorry for him. Not being able to control how he expressed his pain. Just then, another Cretan soldier walks up, and the two begin to shoot some of the bodies lying in the fountain. They don't want to run out of ammo, so they stop shooting before they reach me. For that I feel grateful. Then they march along like nothing had happened. _How can they do that to us? Treat us like we're nothing. I mean they could at least take us prisoner, but instead they just kill us._

I began to move forwards when I saw another person stir at the end of the fountain. I couldn't see him clearly because it was night time, but I made out that he was motioning me towards him. I slowly started to crawl torwards the man, and then I realized that it was Alphonse motioning me forwards. I could barely contain myself from running over to him now, but I remembered that he is not supposed to know who I am. With that in mind I continued to slowly crawl forwards.

Once I reached Alphonse he motioned for me to be quiet while the guards passed us by. Finally, when they finished walking by he began to speak to me, "Will you help me?" He said quietly, not realizing that I was his brother. Anyways, I still just nodded my head to show my agreement.

"What's your name?"

"Private Wilhelm Thornborough"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sergeant Alphonse Elric. Just call me Al." Again I just nodded my head in agreement not saying anything in case he would recognize his voice. "I have one question for you Wilhelm. Will you help me?" He asked in a very serious tone of voice.

"Of course, but with what?"

"Killing the Cretan general in charge of the massacres of our people here. He doesn't only kill our soldiers. He's also been killing every Amestrian that he could get his hands on. His name is Hayden Ames, and will you help me or not, Private." Al said in a surprisingly commanding way. For the third time, I just nodded my head and saluted quietly.

Even though it didn't seem like it, or entire previous conversation had been in quiet whispers with little to no movement at all. Alphonse then handed me his Scoped Mosin-Nagant, while I gave him a questioning look. He quietly explained by showing me one of his hands, in which some of the fingers had been badly mutilated. I was very surprised by this. Alphonse, as far as I knew, had little pain tolerance, but then again maybe I didn't know this part of him that well.

We saw a man surrounded by guards walk up and into a nearby building, and Al pointed to him saying that that was General Ames.

"Wait for cover, but when the time is right take out those guards over there." He commanded me while pointing at a few guards who were facing the doorway, but the ones near the door didn't notice them at all. A few long, deathly silent minutes went by while I waited for the right time. Then, I heard the sounds of multiple tanks driving by. Immediately I knew the time was right, and I shot the sniper twice.

The bullets were effective in immediately dispatching the men, but I was stunned for a few seconds. I had just shot and killed those two men. They didn't have any hope of ever returning to their families, just like I wanted to do so badly. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe, by doing this the war would end faster, and we would never have to go through with any of this ever again.

"Nice shot, Wilhelm. Now, take out the guards near the door." The tanks were still going by, so I did as I was told as fast as possible, I just wanted to get this over with. I didn't know how Hawkeye could take being a sniper. You have to look at your enemies directly in the face before killing them. It just wasn't right.

Then, I realized that it was Alphonse telling me to do these things. How could he be so completely calm, almost not caring about the Cretan soldier's lives? He must have changed a lot during these past six months.

"Oh, no. Another patrol is coming this way." He squinted his eyes, and then continued speaking, "looks like there'll be three soldiers and a dog. Do you think you can handle them, Wilhelm?"

"Of course." I scoffed indignantly. Then I took up aim with the sniper, and started firing at the soldiers. In an instant the soldiers were dead, but the dog began barking and running off towards us. I shot as quickly as I could, but I knew as soon as it had started barking that we would have to leave.

"Damn it, our positions compromised. Follow closely behind me." Alphonse said as he picked up a submachine gun from a nearby dead soldier. Al then quietly stood up, and snuck into a nearby building. Inside Alphonse explained that because he had been tracking Ames for a few weeks now, he knew that he would inspect each of his garrison's on a daily basis.

"Follow me, and we'll flank him, and from that position you will be able to take him down." Alphonse said clearly with revenge being one of the first things on his mind. As they continued to walk through the building, they found that most of the bottom floor had fallen apart, and that they would have to go upstairs to continue their path.

On the way up the stairs, Al stopped for a second, almost tasting the air. Apparently something seemed a little bit fishy to him. "Continue on more slowly." He cautioned before continuing up the stairs. Once they were on the top floor Alphonse clearly stopped moving for a few seconds, and then suddenly a sniper shot rang out through the building.

"SHIT." Al screamed as he dove over to the side of the room behind ample cover. I also had gotten behind cover just in time. Again the sniper rang out, but this time there was no sound on our end. Then Alphonse began to whisper me his directions, "I'm going to draw out his fire one more time, but from then on you'll be on your own." After saying this Al stepped out of cover and shouted, "NOW, Wilhelm. Now's your chance."

I saw the sniper shoot, but was too slow at firing myself, and the sniper was back behind his own cover. During the time he was behind cover, I stepped out into the open and waited for him to jump out of cover. As soon as he did my shot was heard ranging out, and I swear he had fear written all over his face when he saw me, and then I realized this: War is terrible. The look on his face had said it all. War was just a fearful little game of two people hurting each other and themselves. The only reason that I was going to stay in this war now is because I need to protect Al, even if he is now my commanding officer.

"Great job, Wilhelm, but we need to leave now. I just spotted a Cretan patrol heading this way, and they must have heard those shots, and will probably be heading over here now." We looked around a little bit, and soon found a hole in the ground that would take us passed the wreckage of the first floor. Once we had jumped down we could hear the Cretan voices from the patrol. There had to be at least ten of them this time around.

Alphonse motioned me to be quiet, as we slowly crept through the building. Then one of the soldiers walked over to the building, and started yelling something in Cretian.

"Get down, NOW!" Al yelled, and I immediately dropped to the floor in slight confusion. Then there were multiple blasts of flame from the outside came in through the windows. I started to crawl forwards right behind Al, but the flames didn't stop coming and I knew that the house was going to fall apart soon.

Almost as I was thinking that a large piece of wood from the ceiling above fell down on me. _Damn it. This is the end_. I really thought that I was going to die now, but Al so graciously lifted the burning piece of timber from off of my back, and we just sprinted out of the rest of the building and into the alley behind it.

For a second I thought that we were going to get away, but as soon as I realized that we had just ran out onto the open street I knew that there was no chance at all for survival. My suspicions were nearly confirmed when what looked like the leader of the Cretan patrol stepped out and addressed us. Then he said a few words in Amestrian to us even though he was speaking to the man next to him, "**Burn them alive**." He said it in a very accented malicious tone also.

The man who was holding the flame thrower was just about to kill us, when a spray of bullets erupted out of nowhere killing the Cretan patrol in front of us. For a few seconds I just sat there disbelieving, and then I let out a very, very loud whoop of joy. That surprised most of the Amestrian soldiers, especially Alphonse, who just looked at me in a questioning sort of way. Then he mumbled something quietly to himself, and I couldn't hear what he said.

"We're planning on raiding the nearby communication outpost that the Cretans have set up. Would you be willing to help us." The man who had said this was a captain, and was probably the commanding officer of the men there.

"Of course, sir" Alphonse replied slightly catching me off guard. "We will provide cover fire for your troops during the attack."

"Very good." Then they both saluted to each other, and then Al started to lead me toward a ladder which would in turn lead to a catwalk from which they could provide cover fire from. Once they were on the catwalk, I noticed that there were already some Cretan soldiers up here. I only had a sniper rifle, but Al had a submachine gun.

I was about to point the enemies to Al, but he had already started firing upon them. I tried to provide some helpful fire, but they were moving to fast, and Al was shooting them much faster than I could. I was actually about to run out of him, so he told me to just pick up ammo from the fallen Cretans.

Once we had cleared out the enemies on the catwalk, we took up positions watching the Amestrians below.

"Do you see the men with flamethrowers?" He asked, "Shoot them, and they will explode perhaps killing other Cretans around them." I then looked down at the communications base and saw our men crouching outside behind a wall. Surrounding the array there were three men with flamethrowers and a whole bunch of other men.

One of the men waiting just outside of the wall looked up almost expectantily at us. To respond I opened fire on the flamethrowers.

They did exactly as Al said that they would. Explode. Any man standing near them was also taken out by the blast. The other Amestrians charged out around the wall, and began to shoot at the Cretans. I continued to help shoot at some other Cretans, and Al also began to shoot at them; although, when he shot his aim was not very accurate seeing as he only had one useable hand.

"Wilhelm, we must move to a different position. They're calling in reinforcements." I looked up, and saw that the Cretan soldiers were filling out some balconies across the base area, and were shooting down at the Amestrians.

Alphonse led the way into a house, where there were some light machine guns mounted to the window sills. We each took one and began to fire into the cretans on the balcony. Soon they were all wiped out, but the Cretans had even more reinforcements in the form of tanks and other armored vehicals.

"They are going to overrun the soldiers below, and we can't let Ames escape." He began to run to the right, leading the way through three other rooms until he found one overlooking the temporary Cretan command center.

"You see that building. That is the Cretan's command center. That is were Ames will be. When he runs out I want you to take him out." I quickly saluted and crouched down to take aim at the buildings doors.

When Ames walked out he was surrounded by body guards, and I don't know if I can shoot him through the other men. It turns out that I could when I nailed him in the head with my first shot.

"Great shot Wilhelm!" Al exclaimed, but it might have been a moment to soon because a Cretian tank turned our way, and began to fire. "RUN!" was the command given by Alphonse, and run we did.

As we charged off through the building we were met by Cretan soldiers trying to kill us, but they were coming up a stairwell, and therefore easy to take out. The tank was still firing at us, and the whole building was shaking by the force of each shot. I knew we had little time left before the building gave out. Once reached the end of the building we stood there for a second while Al thought of what to do.

"We must jump." He concluded quietly to himself. "Jump into the canal, Wilhelm! JUMP!" Immediately I responded by jumping through the window, and into the canal below. Alphonse jumped a second after me, and we began to swim. From that point I knew that we would make it out of this battle alive. Maybe not the whole war, but at least this battle.


End file.
